


For the Cause

by Severiner, Xobit



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Consensual, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23878585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severiner/pseuds/Severiner, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/pseuds/Xobit
Summary: Tarn arrives on Earth to catch the ultimate traitor, Starscream. He finds his Lord very distracted by a tiny slip of a Prime and decides that Megatron simply needs to get it out of his system...Non-con to dub-con to consensual. Heed the tags please.
Relationships: Megatron/Optimus Prime
Comments: 168
Kudos: 303





	1. The DJD Arriving

It had never been a secret that Starscream had always lusted after Megatron’s power, but he had never actually tried to take it. Or if he had no one had told the DJD. Wise if one wanted the obnoxious flier alive, something Megatron had never indicated otherwise about. 

Tarn would have loved nothing better than to cram Starscream’s ‘pretty’ turbine heels down his intake tubing, while they were online and he alive. And there was about as much love between the seeker and the rest of the DJD members, so when they got footage of the seeker admitting his guilt in the death of Megatron they immediately set out for the obscure little planet that he, and the AllSpark were on. 

They did not for a breem believe that their leader was truly offline, a belief confirmed when they arrived to find him healthy and whole, if changed… 

Very changed.

He wished them good hunting for the traitorous seeker, but there was no passion in it. Just, he just sounded tired, disenchanted. The members of the DJD felt stricken and looked to Tarn to solve this strange conundrum. 

“My lord?” Tarn stepped up beside the throne that held his leader’s brooding form, glancing at the monitors before it only fleetingly at first. But the fact that it was the same mech on every one of them called his attention back to them before Megatron grunted an acknowledgement of his presence. 

It was a pretty, young mech… aside from the ugly, obvious Autobot brand on his chest. Luscious dermas, bright optics and a bit too serious expression, wide shoulders, narrow hips. Pretty much the looks any mech would want if he could choose them. Even Tarn felt a faint stirring in his components, a purely physical reaction to the beauty on the screens. 

How revolting… such a pretty thing pretending to be an Autobot warrior. Such a mech should be in a berth somewhere, pampered and protected, obediently spreading his well shaped legs for his mat… oh… 

Tarn glanced at his entranced leader, and then back to the screens with dawning dismay. An Autobot? No wonder his lord and master was still here then! It explained so much of what the reports from this sorry excuse of a mudball told. As if a team of younglings could have stopped Megatron if he wanted something! There was some relief in that, if not in the fact that the glory of the Decepticon empire had fallen for a mechling with the wrong brand on his chest.

Even so… Megatron at least had impeccable taste! And clearly was not enamoured with the seeker as so many had often hinted at. 

And this was an easy fix. A really easy fix!

He sent his team out to get the seeker, and applied himself to learn what he could of the little berth toy to be. 

Optimus had noticed the Decepticon ship landing, of course he had noticed, they had not been overly subtle and it was all over the news. But he knew it was not just any ship, it was the Peaceful Tyranny, the Decepticon Justice Devision’s ship.

At least they were not traitors nor harbouring any… so Optimus hoped, prayed really, that they would deal with their business and be gone quickly, and not pay any attention to them. He had known it was a vain hope at best, but had not had any idea of just how hopeless.

The youngling team were a pitiful bunch of mechs, but not all young and useless. The green mech was decent in size for a warrior but his file said he was more of a scientist. The little yellow racer had certain merits and could mature into something useful, once he actually got to be old enough to mature. The cyberninja was dangerous, and older than he seemed… And then there was that ancient medic, now his file was interesting indeed! 

But Tarn kept most of his attention on finding their base, a ridiculously easy task that, and on the Prime. Yes, Prime, thrown out of the academy as a scapegoat and assigned an asinine mission on the border of Autobot space. What a waste of potential, for, much as it galled Tarn to admit it, the mech did have merits other than his looks and what lay between his legs. 

He was both capable and eager, full of belief in his cause. Sickening, when one knew how he had been manipulated, but few young mechs could truly see. Tarn was confident that Megatron would be able to talk sense into the mech once he had him in hand, and possibly chains… 

Not that he really wanted to know what his leader planned to do with the pretty thing, but he did have both a drive and imagination and the mech was eminently fragable. 

It did not take a lot of waiting to have a situation where most of the mechs were out of the base. A base that had no defences to speak of. It seemed that the Autobots made it a habit of patrolling the city, leaving only one of them at home base to watch things. In this case the pretty little Prime. 

Tarn waited long enough that he was sure his barging in would not call the other Autobots in fast and then went in to get the thing that had his Lord and Master in a snit.

Optimus stiffened in his seat before the monitors, a little bleep had gone off indicating someone had entered… no one was due to return back yet and Sari was having her lessons at Sundac tower with her father.

Pressing a button brought up the internal cameras and Optimus froze staring at the image of the DJD leader walking calmly through the halls. Optimus glanced to the doorway to his left knowing the Decepticon would be coming through any moment, not even enough time to alert his crew… not that they would be able to return quickly enough…

Locking the computer Optimus ran into the other hall, towards the berthrooms… there was another way out if he could just reach Prowl’s tree in time…


	2. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title says most and the rest is Tarn being an arse...

Running… ah, when would mechs learn that there was no running from the DJD? Tarn wasn’t in a hurry, a bit of a chase would only make things interesting. 

‘Scrap!’ Optimus thought sourly as he scrambled up the tree catching a long enough break to activate his comm and send his team a very brief stat report. He had to try and lead the larger mech away from the humans and the rest of his team, he had to keep ahead until they were out of Detroit.

“Come out, little Autobot, running won’t get you far,” unless he allowed it, but Tarn wasn’t taking any chances. He’d have his fun, then he’d deliver the mech to his lord and master to fix the depression. He would make sure that the Autobot was both ready and willing to take on his Lord too!

He might as well start on that now… 

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” his tone was one of honey and light. 

“Like I am going to believe that from a ‘Con! What do you want with me anyway? I thought you went after Decepticon traitors,” Optimus shot back trying to hide how apprehensive he was feeling, they were not quite yet out of Detroit, just a little further...

“You can trust that all I want is to deliver you to my master,” Tarn purred, voice dropping further into the honeyed tones he usually only used during torture. Tones that brought pleasure on those in pain and made them last so much longer… 

Optimus’ optics widened as he felt his spark give an excited pulse.

“No ‘Con can be trusted,” Optimus snapped, fear coursing through him… there, the edge of the city… Optimus knew he would not be able to get too much further, at least he had led the ‘con away from the humans and his team.

“Ah, but that is so untrue, I thought Primes were meant to be the best, brightest and truest mechs…” Tarn sing-songed halfway mockingly, though never changing his tone. 

“Decepticons can be trusted as much as anyone else, we didn’t choose our name, or don’t they teach that at the academy anymore? Such a shame, isn’t it, to see the great Autobot nation crumble from the inside, rotted by its own lies…” 

There was nothing he could say to that, he could not deny that he had his doubts at times, but he was still a loyal Autobot! Optimus kept driving down the increasingly narrow roads, carefully away from the mines where they believed the Decepticons to have their hideout. But more worryingly was that Optimus felt like he would moan if he tried to speak, he had read about Tarn’s ability but had not truly believed it was possible until now.

He had to get the ‘Con to stop talking. But how?

“You can run all you like, little Prime, I will have you eventually. And when I get you I will give you to my master. Lord Megatron will be so pleased to have you,” of course certain things would be needed first. Like removing those ugly brands, he really did not understand the mech. Keeping those blemishes after being unfairly kicked out of the academy and given a horrendously unfair assignment on the aft end of the boondocks of the universe. 

“I don’t understand you, little mech, little Autobot, how can you stay so loyal, to a cause that betrayed you and itself in what it did to you? But I am sure you could explain it to me… if you would just stop and talk to me, faceplate to faceplate.” 

Optimus’ engine gave a strange whine. 

“Hardly incentive for me to stop,” Optimus was proud that his voice did not waver, but the growl was not as noticeable though it did cover the staticy pleasure… mostly at least. He ignored the second part, no he did not want to get onto that topic with a ‘Con, and did not want to give this one more openings to talk.

“Isn’t it? If you, but knew, how much I would adore being in your place, little mech,” Tarn tsked and shook his head. 

“Having my master’s full attention, all his focus…” he practically purred at the notion alone. 

A shudder ran through Optimus’ frame and his engine gave that whine again, his plating was also heating not to mention what was happening to his spark.

‘I have had enough of both of their attention to last me several lifetimes,’ Optimus thought grimly, forcing himself to continue on, even though his frame wanted him to stop so he could bring himself to overload.

“You won’t be able to continue for much longer anyway, little mech, I can hear your engine straining…” Tarn chuckled, he was surprised that the little mech hadn’t attempted to offline his audio receptors yet. Most did at some point, not that it would help. The pitch of his voice wasn’t affecting the spark though hearing after all..

“And if you behave I can make sure you will enjoy everything my master wants to do to you.”

Optimus knew Tarn was right, the pleasure forced on his spark was affecting his other systems, he was already beyond compromised, all he could hope for now was to hold out as long as he could, at least his team were not being threatened.

“Doubt that,” He ground out, taking more, far more than he was comfortable admitting, to keep his voice level.

“Oh? Which part, if I may ask, the one where you scream from pleasure under my Master, or the one about how short a time you will be able to run from me?” Tarn’s dermas curled in a smile behind his mask. 

“Don’t enjoy being forced…” Transforming back into rootmode Optimus dove through a gap he knew the ‘Con would not be able to squeeze through, rolling down the embankment, down the side of the road, his engine relieved that the stresses on it were reduced, it was the only part of him to feel any relief though. No matter what, this would not last much longer at all.

“Oh, but you won’t be forced, will you? I can hear your chassis crying out for it even now,” Tarn laughed low. 

“I bet your valve is wet already, clenching on nothing, desperately wanting to be filled and pounded,” usually he wasn’t that crude. Usually he wasn’t speaking pleasure to a mech who wasn’t being dismembered by his subordinates. They were all sadists, with a bit of masochism thrown in… 

“When my master takes you you will cry out with pleasure and relief,” it was only the truth after all. 

“I. Don’t. Want. This.” Optimus gasped out, falling to his knees, crawling for the tightest space he could fit into. Stalling, he knew that was all it was. Delaying the inevitable, but his pride wouldn't let him give in. This ‘Con did not seem to understand there were different levels of being forced… or perhaps he knew all too well.

“Your want has little to do with it, my Master’s desire is all that matters, and he desires you,” the words were dispassionate, even if the tone still dripped gold. Tarn couldn’t care less for the mech he was talking into arousal, and cornering. All he was interested in was getting him to Megatron, in a state that would let his master sate his needs. Whatever happened thereafter was not his problem really… he could hope that the Autobot was such a bad lay that Megatron would lose interest. 

“Don’t. Want. Forced,” Optimus huffed, fighting against his traitorous frame, his valve did feel wet behind his constraining panel. Part of himself wanted to bring himself to overload, but he was afraid to open his panel, or show any more weakness in front of this ‘Con.

“You could have gone with me willingly,” Tarn suggested musingly, lightly stepping to the side of the crawling mech, considering if he should kick him… or not. Probably not, dents and scuffs would mean more work before the mech could be given to his master. How odd, to hunt down a mech and not hurt him.

“I would have presented you in a less… needy manner. Now you’ll be begging for his spike, you will enjoy it, need it. But really, if you had issues with being pounded until you scream you shouldn’t have run.”


	3. Caught

Optimus shied away, despair filling his spark even as he leveled a glare at the other. There was nowhere to hide and no way he could continue to run, his hands were not steady enough to even consider reaching for his axe, not to mention he knew it would be almost useless against this mech. He was trapped, cornered, with no way to escape.

“Mm, at least you have fight in you, I surmise that is what attracts my Master, as much as your well shaped chassis,” a push with one pede sent the mech sprawling, limbs shaking with the weakness of arousal and visible static clinging to his plating. A pretty, pretty mech indeed… he would have been tempted to have his own taste if not for the need to deliver him hale and whole to his Master. 

“First a bit of a cosmetic correction, and then we’ll make sure you won’t break when your new Lord and owner makes use of you,” kneeling down he fished out a few tools from his subspace and placed a large hand on the Autobot’s chest, “I can’t deliver you sporting this ugly thing, and you certainly won’t be needing it anymore. Either you will belong in Lord Megatron’s berth from now on, or you will end up entertaining the troops.” 

“No,” It was far more a moan than anything else. The feeling of another living field against his own hot and needy one, was almost enough to make him come undone. Weakly he tried to push at the hand holding him down even though he knew it was useless.

“Yes, you should never have been a soldier in the first place, much less a Prime, too gentle for the work and too pretty to be wasted on a battlefield. If your council had had any sense you would have been swathed in silica silks, pampered and petted, and bred every vorn. Autobots…” Tarn scoffed and wiped the brand off with efficient strokes of a solvent soaked scrap of cloth. It only killed off the altered color nanites in the brand and it wouldn’t take more than a few breem for the normal paint nanites to take over from them. A smile of satisfaction graced hidden dermas as Tarn discarded the scrap and instead fished for another tool in his subspace. 

“Now, you are a small mech, and while I am sure you are quite soaked by now we still need to make sure you won’t tear. My Lord doesn't like his berth pets in pain,” Tarn sighed a little at that, wishing it wasn’t so. He’d happily let his Master tear into him, pound him and use him in any manner… ah well! 

“Come on,” turning he rubbed the slender seeming toy over the burning panel, “let us get this inside you, hm?”

Optimus choked a gasp as the DJD leader continued to talk in that tone… not enough though to let him overload. He wasn’t even given time to bemoan the removal of his Autobrand before his panel was being pleasurably assaulted.

He tried to hold out, he truly did, but his frame had turned traitor on him and before long he heard the click of his panel opening… at least he was not sealed. Still his spark seemed to wither in shame.

“Mhmm, certainly wet enough, but,” he turned the toy and pressed the tip to the plates of the valve, frowning when they gave way only slowly, “tight… You can be glad I came prepared,” he pushed steadily until the toy was all the way in and engaged the magnetic locks that anchored it to the rim platelets. When that was done he activated the little vibrator and the cycle that would start it widening inside the far too tight valve. 

“Without something like this Megatron would have torn you open. I’ve done that, delicious by the way, but not something my Master is into… and really, not something you do to a lover you want to last. Traitors though, using them for a little fun is… well, fun,” he rumbled on as he fastened a small ring device to the spike sheath and then manually closed the interface panel again, mag locking it in place so his captive would not be able to open it again of his own violation. Then he flipped the slim mech over and bound his legs and arms with soft rope, rather than mag cuffs. 

“This is all about presentation, gifts are nothing if not wrapped up prettily.” 

Optimus could not think past the sensations bombarding his frame, could no longer focus on the words being said, not that he would have wanted to if his cortex could process them anyway. As a last ditch attempt at some sort of defense his battle mask snapped into place, too little far too late but it did make him feel the tiniest bit better. It did not last long though as he was easily flipped and bound, he had not felt this humiliated ever, not even at the trial.

“There!” Tarn looked at his work with satisfaction and then rose, lifting the smaller mech with ease. A toy, a pretty, sexy toy… well, by the time they got where they were going it would be a toy capable of entertaining his Master, for however long he wanted it. 

“I’d better make sure you stay wet,” rumbling with amusement he started to recite some of his master’s speeches and poetry, setting off at a sedate, unhurried pace. The toy needed time to work and the longer he could keep the little mech right on the edge the more he would beg to be taken. 

It was a fairly long trip, but Tarn enjoyed the vicarious form of torture forcing pleasure on his captive was. However he enjoyed far more kneeling before his Master and offering the tied up, leaking Autobot for his personal use… 

Optimus finally offlined his audios, it helped nothing against the pleasure wracking his frame but at least this way he would not have to hear his tormentor speak. He also offlined his vocaliser for good measure, not wanting to embarrass himself further with moans and whimpers that he had so far been holding in.

Optimus was almost insentient by the time they finally arrived, he was barely able to tell up from down and his chassis shivered almost constantly, cooling fans running on their highest setting, but still his core temperature was very high.

“What is this, Tarn,” Megatron could well see what it was, not to mention scent it. But an explanation was in order!

“This is the Autobot you want, my Lord,” Tarn bowed his helmet, “he is ready for you.”

Optimus onlined his audios when he spotted Megatron, though kept his vocaliser offline, he wanted to listen to what was said, information, any information… not that it was easy for him to keep track of the simple conversation, not with the amount of charge running through his frame and his cooling fans working on maximum.

"A gift, Tarn?" Megatron rumbled dangerously. He would be lying if he didn't say that the vision and scents didn't excite him...

"A gift, my Lord, ready for you, needing you... I swear I did not touch him other than preparing him for your pleasure!" Tarn didn't look up or reach to touch the pretty little mech, he would need to find his team soon, one could not stay unaffected forever. Maybe they had the traitor and he could sate himself on him. 

An idle thread of thought pointed out that Tarn had told the truth, had held his promise. He fought not to squirm, vocaliser still stubbornly off.

"I see... Dismissed," Megatron rumbled, waving a hand at the purple tank, who wisely made himself scarce. Perhaps he would be allowed to watch another time…


	4. Deal

"Prime?" The tone was still a rumble, but it was softer this time.

Optimus turned his helm back from watching Tarn leave, to Megatron, a shudder running through his frame and a silent whine formed, silent only because his vocaliser was still muted, he did not trust it at all right now.

"Did he disable your vocalizer?" Megatron rose from his throne only to kneel by the bound mech. The fingers of one hand ghosting over bound arms, the other hand resting flat by the blue helmet. Oh, he would be lying if he didn't admit that the little Autobot's state of being excited him... He wanted nothing more than to take advantage of it, but he also wanted mutual pleasure. 

Mutely Optimus shook his helm in answer to the question but still did not turn his vocaliser back on. The shaking had intensified as Megatron got closer, but not all of it was from the forced arousal. He did not want this, but he did need an overload.

“You are in need,” it was a statement, Megatron pushed at the slim chassis, turned it over. A touch to the abdomen confirmed what he could see, a toy, a vibrator. He could feel it under thin plating, buzzing away. The flexible plating was distended, like it would be if he was inside the much smaller mech… Well, Tarn had said he had prepared the mech for him. 

“Did he speak you into this state? Of course he did, and then delivered you to me, probably the last mech you would want to help you,” fingers skimmed over the naked chest plate, over the spot still being reclaimed by regular color nanites, “and he did not expect that I would give you up after having had you.”

Optimus squirmed a little under the touch, not sure if he was trying to press into the gentle touch or get away. He was glad that his facemask was still in place, it let him hide the silent sounds he was making.

“We could make a deal, Autobot?” his fingers rubbed at the naked spot, as if reminding Optimus that he wasn’t anything right now. 

“But that requires that you speak. I could just take… I would enjoy your chassis, but I rather like my partners a little more involved. So, a deal perhaps?” 

Optimus considered, difficult but not as bad with Tarn’s influence gone. But really it was not like he actually had a choice, at the very least he would hear out this offer.

His vocaliser clicked as he reset it.

“What are your terms?” Optimus actually flinched at the needy tone his voice came out as.

“A vorn, you do not have to live here… but a vorn in my berth,” Megatron rumbled, amusement at the way the mech sounded, amusement at the whole thing. He didn’t need to offer this compromise, but he would, because it would mean he could have the mech willingly. 

“I don’t mean a vorn in linear time either, there will be times where we cannot manage to meet after all, no, a vorn of night cycles, counted from this first one. A contract, and don’t think that I won’t set Tarn on you if you renegade on it. I might like my partners willing, but if you are in my berth I can make you willing… without Tarn’s help.”

Optimus bit his lower lip… “And if I chose not to accept.”

He had to know what the other option was, would it be better or worse?

“Captivity, still in my berth, till I tire of having an unwilling partner that I have to coax into everything,” Megatron stopped his careful touches, looking down at the other with a thoughtful expression, “pretty much what would happen if you double crossed me. Perhaps handing you to my troops when I tire of you. Or perhaps just to Tarn and his DJD… Neither option will be very pleasant for you.” 

That managed to dampen his arousal a little, though Tarn had pushed him so far that it hardly made a dent in it. He did not want to be at the DJD leader’s mercy again.

A vorn worth of nightcycles with the Autobots number one enemy… or indefinite captivity, forced pleasure and torture with the same and later his soldiers…

Optimus slumped defeated, there was only one option and as bitter as the words tasted he still forced them out, “I accept…”

“And you will be willing, little Prime,” it was a warning, for all that it was almost spoken as a question. Megatron shifted and lifted the bound frame. Regardless of what else was going on the little mech didn’t deserve being ravaged on the floor of a cave. He could offer a berth, and he would be gentle about it. 

For a moment Optimus was afraid that Megatron would take him right there where everyone else could see his humiliation. But then he was lifted and Megatron started walking. That allowed him to relax marginally, at least it would be private.

Somewhat more work had gone into their private quarters than the main cavern and Megatron could lay the smaller mech on his berth with no sense of the room being inadequate. The berth itself certainly wasn’t, covered thickly in padding, blankets and pillows. His one nod to luxury, he’d spent far too many a cycle on unforgivingly hard recharge pads. 

“There, now… with a Decepticon, his word is his contract. I wonder how much I dare believe it the same for you, my little Prime?” looking down at the prone, bound mech he couldn’t help licking his dermas in anticipation. Oh, he would take his time! 

“I always honour my word,” Optimus huffed at the insinuation but arousal leached all the heat out of his words, replacing it with another type of heat.

The recharge berth was surprisingly soft and Optimus could not help but relax a bit more.

“Admirable, but not true for all Autobots,” Megatron sat down and slowly began to undo the rope that held the slim legs tightly closed. 

“I shall let doubt reign in favour of you though.”

Optimus stayed still as Megatron untied him, he was still unsure of what would happen now… oh he knew how interfacing worked but there were different meanings to willing and to pleasure too, as Tarn had abundantly proven. There were also different things mech enjoyed, fetishes or kinks.

“He got you worked up, didn’t he,” gently pressing fingertips to the side of the closed, locked, panel he made a sound of want, a low groan. How could one not be aroused when the mech one wanted was leaking from a closed panel? Stuffed full behind it… reeking of need and readiness. 

“Let me help with this at least,” flicking the lock off he removed it carefully. 

Optimus gasped, willingly spreading his legs once they were free, easing the pressure inside him just a little.

A low relieved moan sounded as his panel was released, he could feel the lubricants gush out from around the toy stretching him wide. Need choked any humiliation he might have felt, he was so close to getting what he needed now. Unless Megatron chose to keep him on the edge for longer…

“A stretcher? Tarn must have felt merciful…” Megatron touched the lock on the bottom, and it released easily. 

“I won’t make you wait too long,” he murmured distractedly, pulling at the slick toy. It wasn’t easy to get out, having opened up the smaller mech to near full capacity.


	5. The first time

Optimus moaned again when the toy was touched, shifted slightly, but then whined in loss as it was removed, he could feel his valve try to grip it, trying to keep it stuffed deep inside him. But out it came, followed by even more lubricants, his entire aft was now wet from how much had dripped from him, or at least it felt that way.

“There, and what a sight it is…” Megatron tore himself away from watching it though, knowing well that he had promised the mech not to be cruel. Perhaps not in those words, but the meaning had been clear enough. Opening his own panel he shifted to loom over the smaller mech and pushed in with a hearty groan. Not tight, tight, but not loose in any sense either. But it would mean no pain for the smaller mech, and that was a good thing in light of their bargain. 

“So hot you are, my little Prime.”

Optimus keened as Megatron finally pushed in, he felt big, perfectly big after how much the toy had stretched him. Wriggling, the keen turned slightly frustrated and needy as he could not hold him there with his arms, he could however wrap his legs around the Decepticon leader, encouraging him, this was exactly what he needed.

“Shh,” much as Megatron would have loved to savor the experience he set to moving almost at once, clearly too slowly for the worked up Autobot though. Not that he blamed him, only Tarn knew how long he had spent talking the little mech into this level of desperation, and then how long he had kept him on that edge. 

Megatron simply gave what was needed and wanted, deep, grinding thrusts designed to make the smaller mech let go. 

It did not take long before Optimus screamed his release, an embarrassingly short time if one did not factor in how worked up the DJD leader had made him. His valve clamped tight around the spike seated deep within him trying to milk it.

Optimus groaned when he found his arousal was still high once he had come down, charge knocked down but still coursing through his lines. It was clearly apparent that a second round was needed.

“Better?” Megatron kept still, for all that he wanted to move and find his own release. He could have been selfish, it would have been easy, but he did not want the mech to view their deal as a chore. 

“No, need another,” Optimus bit his pride to admit it but he really did need it and Megatron had not yet found his own release.

“As you wish,” Megatron slowly started to move again, making sure to lengthen his thrusts. 

Optimus moaned again, tilting his hips to meet the surprisingly gentle thrusts, he however could not get any leverage to do more, not with how his arms were still bound.

“Something you need, pretty one?” Megatron rumbled with amusement again, noting the slight frustration in his partner’s fields. He was far too aware of this mech, always. Had Tarn done anything good with bringing him? Or did it not matter, he had already been addicted to watching him, fighting him… Optimus. And he was beautiful like this, needy and wanton. 

“Unbind my arms?” Optimus asked hopefully, trying to purposefully ripple his valve, there was no way he could run and with their bargain no way he would. 

“Of course,” stilling he shifted to sit and lifted Optimus up. The motion and new position settled the small mech fully on his spike, making him grunt from the unfamiliar pressure. He’d never been with a mech where his spike could literally press against the ceiling node continuously. Thrusting in to hit it, sure, but not resting against it like this! 

His hands shook when he found and undid the decorative knots that Tarn was so very fond of. 

Optimus gasped and moaned as he was easily shifted, at the new position and how much deeper it felt like the giant spike was pressing into him.

When his arms were free he simply leant forwards to wrap them around Megatron’s back. Circling his hips he mewled at the sensations. Since he was going to do this, he might as well get something out of it rather than simply laying back and thinking of Cybertron.

“Better?” he asked again, rumbling with pleasure at the way the little Autobot clung to him. This was what made his turbines spin… willing surrender, shared pleasure. As long as the little Prime delivered on his end of the bargain he would be able to get him worked out of his systems. Desire would eventually be quenched and he could move on, unbothered by the relatively brief tryst. 

And he would have to remember to reward Tarn for giving him the opportunity…

“Ready to move again?” 

Engine purring with his arousal Optimus mewled again, “Yes.”

The desperation had been quenched somewhat but he did need and want to finish this. He could make it through that vorn if Megatron continued to be this gentle about it… though he would have to make amendments so that the Decepticon could not broadcast what they were doing. But not right now, not when they both had charge racing through their frames.

“Good,” Megatron purred, and shifted his grip on the other. Lifting him and letting him control his own ‘fall’ back onto his spike. This was as good a position as any, and he found the jolt of hitting the ceiling node every time rather addictive all on its own… 

Optimus gasped every time his ceiling node was pressed against, every touch to it seemed to make it more and more sensitised, at this rate he would not last very long… again. He simply hoped that Megatron was also close.

There was no way he could hold back this time, and he didn’t even try. The mech was his for the time being and he wasn’t so old that he had any trouble with keeping it pressurized… He hadn’t promised his little Prime that he would be allowed to leave any time soon.

One hand left the well shaped aft that filled it so nicely, forcing the Prime’s head up, as gently as he was capable of. A kiss, he wanted it, wanted to taste those pretty, pouty dermas. Megatron snarled his release against them, his other hand pushing down on the hip it was spanning. 

Optimus was not sure when he must have retracted his mask, it was only when his lips were captured he realised that it was. No matter, he did like kissing and oh… Optimus screamed into the kiss as the sensation of the spike within him swelling, as it released bursts of hot transfluid into his valve, forcing his own overload from him.

Whining tiredly he slumped, processors spinning from the force of the overload.

Megatron rumbled in answer to the whine, nuzzling the top of the lax Autobot’s helmet. They should move, he should pull out and let the mech have a bit of time coming to terms with what had happened. But he didn’t want to, the valve was warm, snug and wet around him, transfluid and lubricant seeping slowly from where they were joined. The need to be selfish and continue until his own needs were fully sated, warred with the promise he had made his unwilling lover. 

But, probably to the Prime’s great shock, he was a mech of his word. Slowly he helped the smaller mech off him and down on the berth. Rising he spared only a moment to study the spent frame and then he fetched cleaning equipment for them both, and the toys. 

It was while he cleaned that he realized why Optimus had never pressurized his spike and he was very careful when peeling off the little ring cap device. Tarn was a sadist… no doubt about that!

Optimus knew he was very affectionate after a good round of interfacing, but that did not stop him from purring and nuzzling Megatron while he cleaned them both up. That this had turned out nothing like what he had feared only helped to keep him calm and relaxed. He would need to add those amendments when he could but not right now, later… when... he… was… not… so… tired. No sooner than the thought was formed then he was powering down into recharge. Without the charge in his frame and the high of fear gone, he was exhausted.

Well… 

Megatron watched the recharging Prime with something in between annoyance and indulgence. Tarn had kept the mech at the peak of arousal for who knew how long, and he had just overloaded twice. 

Still, he would have liked to, liked to… 

Frowning he shook his head, found a pair of cuffs and locked the limp chassis to his berth before leaving his berth room behind. He had work to do, more fun could be had later. And, if he knew his enemy lover, more talk too.


	6. Negotiating

Optimus woke warm, comfortable and sated, trying to roll over however he found he was also bound to the berth. Memories returned and Optimus growled to himself, so this is what a Decepticons word was worth! He should have known better than to believe that he would be allowed out of here, it had likely just been a ploy to get him to comply. Not that he had had any choice but to give in what with how worked up that pit-spawned DJD leader had made him.

“Awake I see,” Megatron had not expected the mech to be in a good mood, but the growl was a surprise still. He put the tray of fuel and goodies down by the berth and leaned in to remove the cuffs. They had just been a precaution, he couldn’t have his enemy run about his base unhindered after all! 

“Is this what a Decepticons word is worth?” Optimus spat, glaring at the offending cuffs, engine growling angrily.

“You just made up a phony bargain to get me to comply when I was already vulnerable and at your mercy.”

“Yes, of course, that is why I am uncuffing you now,” Megatron shook his helmet and put a finger under the smaller mech’s delicate chin so he was forced to look up at him.

“I could not very well have you wake up and snoop around my base, could I? We are still enemies, if also lovers. No, the bargain holds, little Prime, and you will be released soon enough.”

Optimus huffed but subsided, he would wait and see. Reluctantly in the back of his mind Optimus had to admit that what Megatron said did make sense. Glaring he stayed still, waiting for what the larger mech would do next.

“I surmise you are hungry?” he let the other go, not happy with the glaring but figuring that time would make trust come. Or not, he would work with what he was given. 

Megatron turned and retrieved the tray, setting it on the berth beside the smaller mech, before retreating to a chair. 

Optimus glanced then stared at the tray, anger evaporating into confusion and an almost sparkling like innocent desire… “Energon goodies? Why?...” He turned his helm to watch the other, completely uncertain now.

“I… yes I am,” He belatedly answered, taking a cube first, knowing that he could make himself sick by eating goodies on an empty tank.

“Why not? A treat is a nice thing at any time,” and you treated a lover well, at least if you wanted him to return to you. 

“As for the cuffs, I have no way to lock the door,” he gestured behind him, “and so I felt it safest to cuff you while you recharged. Had you gone snooping you could have gotten hurt, either by my mechs or from the simple fact that not all of these tunnels and caves are stable. Neither were outcomes I wanted…” he frowned a little. 

“I shall make sure to have this little oversight corrected for next time we meet, so that you won’t have to submit to cuffs again.” 

Optimus could hardly believe what he was hearing… “I suppose you are right…” It almost sounded like the Decepticon cared, but that couldn’t be.

He tried to cover his confusion by refueling, purring a little as he did so, it had been a while since he had last tasted good fresh energon, it made him itch to sample the goodies… after he had finished this cube.

“...” how to start on the subject they really did need to discuss. Megatron hesitated to do it, he could see how much the younger mech was enjoying the simple energon and found that he didn’t want to ruin the moment for him. 

Optimus finished his cube in silence, slowly becoming aware of, awkward was not quite the right word… but there was something in the silence. Placing the empty cube down he picked up a goody rolling it between his fingers before nibbling on one end, he wanted to break the silence but had no idea what to say, so he waited.

“You agreed to a bargain, under duress… Do not get me wrong, Prime, the bargain will stand, but you are allowed to amend it,” little things, things that would make it easier for the other, make him feel more comfortable about it. He wanted a willing mech in his berth. As willing as he could be at least. 

“Hmmm, well then, this cannot involve our teams or our factions. No coercion for fragment pieces, no threatening my team and I will give you the same courtesy,” Optimus considered, nibbling on the treat a little more, “No spreading rumors true or false and no bringing anyone else in.”

Optimus settled a little more relaxed now. That, provided Megatron agreed, would take care of most issues.

“Oh and if Tarn does end up dragging me to you again, he is not allowed to use his slagging spark trick,” It was a possibility as there would possibly be times he would not be able to send an answer and he knew Megatron had limited patience.

“Hm, acceptable, on all accounts. Though most were things I rather thought were… self evident,” Megatron tilted his helmet and narrowed his optics thoughtfully. 

“As for Tarn… I shall issue that order, but it will be on the assumption that you do not fight them when they come for you. Not even a token fight, Prime, you will contrive, then and there, to give yourself up to them!”

“If it is in front of other Autobots I will have no choice but to fight, but otherwise fine, it would be pointless to fight them anyway,” Optimus huffed but nodded.

“You wouldn’t have to fight, no, the DJD is notorious, some of my best fighters… giving yourself up to save your friends is a noble thing, isn’t it?” Megatron waved the concern aside, “I cannot give him such orders without letting him know when he is allowed to do certain things. What I will do is order him to avoid getting you in a manner that will expose it to your team and fellow Autobots. It will not make him like you, but I am sure you were aware of that.” 

“I don’t care if he likes me or not, just as long as this,” He gestures between them, indicating their bargain, “does not get out. Deal is off if I find you have deliberately told anyone who does not need to know about this, even one thing.”

Optimus caught Megatron’s gaze holding it with determination, he would not back down from that ultimatum.

“I do not intend to put you in that kind of danger, little Prime, I know only too well what would happen to you,” Megatron snorted and shook his head, “I shall tell no one, Tarn will know only so that he can fetch you for me if you should… Well, you will be delivered to me, hale and whole as long as you keep to your side of the bargain.”

Optimus hummed and nodded, like with everything else only time would tell, but he had one out now if he suspected foul play from Megatron.

“Tarn already knows something, so he and his team knowing is acceptable,” He agreed, clarifying what would have otherwise been unspoken and subject to manipulation.

“You will make sure to confirm any suspicion of foul play, little Prime, I will not stand for you calling… ah, what is the saying these little fleshbags have, calling wolf? For no reason, and if you do I will have Tarn dragging you back here, kicking and screaming, no secret made of why!” 

Slowly Optimus nodded, “I will not simply make excuses to get out of our... deal. I am a mech of my word.”

He picked up another cube, needing the fuel, though not desperate for it. He had a feeling that there would be another round of ‘facing before he was let go this time.

“In that case I shall sweeten the deal for you, as soon as the Allspark is whole again, in your hands or mine, my mechs will leave this planet to itself,” the mudball world had nothing to offer mechs, had no strategic value. All that was important on it was the Allspark fragments. 

“Our bargain will continue, but this place and the little organics you so adore will be safe from my Decepticons.” 

“Order your mech to not exercise their boredom on the humans. They have no part to play in our conflicts,” Optimus replied, content with how this was going, the terms were all acceptable so far.

“Ah, demanding, are we little Prime?” Megatron couldn’t help the small smile of triumph. 

“Very well, I will order them to keep from the fleshbags unless a mission requires them to interact…” 

“There are also things I will not permit you to do to me either. Painplay and petplay are not allowed. Binding without my consent first or any humiliation will also have one orn taken off the total length of our deal for each time. Basically if you want to try something different with me I have to agree to it first,” Optimus put the half full cube down and crossed his arms, he would prefer to enjoy this or at least be able to tolerate it since it would be going on for such a long time.

“I do not enjoy my partners in pain, little Prime, as for petplay… I suppose I can live without seeing you with a collar,” this time he was mostly teasing, Megatron didn’t want to humiliate the other. He wanted him, not to degrade him. 

“That is agreeable, though you will have to tell me what ‘different’ means to you. What we have already done? It was very good, but hardly adventurous in any manner.” 

“Let's make it anything other than what we have done. Just for clarity's sake,” No what they did earlier was not adventurous, he had simply been extremely aroused. He was not going to touch the collar remark, Megatron had agreed in a roundabout manner not to do it so there was no need to say any more about it.


	7. Chapter 7

"Very well, I do have a request though,” reaching over to the table he took the, now clean, toy that Tarn had so confidently used on the Prime. 

“You will need this, and I will not hear any complaints about it! We will not be able to keep you stretched and ready the natural way, and I will not risk tearing your valve!”

Optimus looked at the toy, back to its slim unassuming size and appearance.

“Sounds more like a demand, but fine, anything to make this easier and less likely to involve others,” Optimus sighed, picking up the half finished cube again resuming drinking from it, he did not actually have any issues with the toy itself, and was thankful for it.

“It is a demand that you prepare yourself properly… that you take this, that is the request. I know you cannot have fond memories of it, but it is a reasonable and safe way for you to prepare for our meetings,” Megatron put the toy down again, leaning forward to look at the younger mech. 

“Quite the opposite, I have nothing against that toy, what I despise is forced pleasure, that,” Optimus gestured to the toy, “Merely prevented possible serious damage.”

Optimus finished his second cube replacing it on the tray he settled back, mind racing to think of anything he may have missed, but largely certain that there was nothing.

“Tarn has a way with forcing a mech,” Megatron nodded, more to himself than to Optimus, and then shook his head. 

“I will not force you, but I do expect you in my berth and willing. And I do not mean lying back and thinking of Cybertron!” 

“A little difficult… but if what I recall is all correct then, it should not be impossible,” Optimus huffed and looked away, he would do this because he had to, he would try to find enjoyment in it because the other options were far more distasteful. Better to eat some of his pride than to have this possibly break him.

"Perhaps then, I should give you clearer memories before I let you return to your team," it was not a question, and Megatron rose only to kneel by the berth as soon as he had spoken. Optimus didn't precisely part his legs with happy abandon, but aside from a slight jerk he let him do as he wished... Definitely thinking of Cybertron there. Megatron chuckled and leaned in to nuzzle the closed panel. 

Optimus stopped himself from pulling back, sighing he made himself relax. He would not win, not if it came to a fight, and he did not want that, and from the sounds of things neither did Megatron.

“Hmmm, I suppose that would be prudent…” He reached out a hesitant hand to gently trace his fingers over the others helm.

"I will be gentle," it would not be much of a sacrifice, since he wasn't going to demand a full interface. He had no doubt that his little Prime was sore, stretcher toy or no stretcher toy. But he didn't mind giving a little pleasure once in a while...

"Open up?" 

Optimus hesitated for a moment before deciding that it would be best to do as asked. Asked, not ordered! and see what Megatron wished to do, it would be rather simple since otherwise according to their deal he would have had to explain what he was doing first.

A soft click sounded as his panel retracted, bearing his array.

"Hm," Megatron hummed low in pleasure and leaned in to carefully lick at still swollen valve mesh. Seeing it poke a little out though the edge platelets confirmed his choice not to take the mech again, the valve had clearly seen enough abuse. But a little bit of tender pleasure would not go amiss, it might even help soothe the soreness. 

The first touch made Optimus gasp in pleasure, he was still sensitive… and Megatron was being rather gentle, almost hesitantly he stroked the helm between his legs. He was unsure what to do except stay still, but this felt nice, unhurried, undemanding, and not that he would admit it to anyone, it was exactly what he needed right then.

Megatron almost paused, almost drew back to speak. And then he didn’t, this was not a time to tease or taunt, they had done enough of that! 

The valve mesh was more swollen than he had thought, and hot, a heat that couldn’t be only from the tentative arousal the younger mech was feeling. The delicate lining of the valve irritated by sudden attention after a long time of nothing? His little Prime hadn’t been a virgin, but clearly not used to berth play either…

Optimus relaxed under the constant stimulation, it really felt good, almost soothing, so he did not fight it. A small moan slid easily into the air between them, but he felt no shame, there was no shame in accepting pleasure offered, no matter who was giving it.

He kept it careful and gentle, more soothing than trying to arouse further. With enough time even this gentle stimulation would be enough… There was no hurry for him, not really, and he would have to take care of himself anyway. Megatron wasn’t an inconsiderate lover, and he certainly had no plan on starting to be one now! He could wait till next time, and he could be gentler than he had been this time around. 

Optimus had no idea when he started purring, or slid a little closer. All he knew was that his legs were spread wide, draped over strong shoulders, he was propping himself up on one elbow, the other hand still gently petting, almost as if entranced. No one had done something like this for him before, but he liked it! the slow coil of pleasure, worming its way through his lines.

So beautiful, he wished he could see it. But this was good, the relaxation, the trust… This was not lying back and thinking of their home world. Proof positive that he could manage to get the little Prime to want him. Want the pleasure he gave. 

Optimus had no idea how long they had been like this, but eventually he felt the need for more, and he itched to do something… He was not the type to sit back and let others do all the work. But he was uncertain how to ask, not even sure what exactly it was that he wanted.

He curled his glossa inside, pressing against the hot swollen walls in search of nodes. Teasing the platelets along the rim… Megatron was enjoying what he was doing. Enjoying the laziness of it, and even the effect it had on himself. The arousal that burned so much it hurt, that hurt more knowing that he wouldn’t get satisfaction, that he would have to make do. 

Optimus curled up, sitting up further in order to reach more of Megatron’s helm and shoulders, determined to give something back, the touches were more confident and exploratory now even as Megatron’s ministrations made him want to flop back in a relaxed heap.

“Enjoy,” he pulled back enough to talk, but only just, licking his dermas clean, “lie back and enjoy, little Prime, I do not require you to ‘pay’ for your pleasure.” 

Optimus hesitated a moment, he wanted to give back… but. He conceded and lowered himself back down, he would find a way to repay this later.

He shifted his grip from legs to hips, spanning them with his hands and revealing in it. In knowing he had the little Prime in his berth. Such a pretty prize… and more. 

Optimus settled back, relaxing, enjoying. There was no point waiting for Megatron to do something… more like he had been expecting, that would only ruin the pleasure he was feeling now.

This was wonderful, and the little Prime was a tasty snack indeed. Megatron didn’t pull away again, simply applying himself to his chosen task. Optics dim, mouth full of his taste, olfactory sensor full of his scent, his arousal. As long as it took… He’d love every moment of it. 

The overload, when it finally came was gentle yet intense, sweeping him up as his frame arched as much as it could, a cry of ecstasy spilling forth, his valve trying to clamp down on the slick wriggling intruder. Once it was over he fell strutless back onto the berth panting to remove the excess heat.

Pulling back he gently licked and nibbled until the last spasms were over, then he sat back on his knee joints, smiling relaxedly at the smaller mech. It was a nice sight, spent, debauched and on his berth… definitely suiting the mech. 

“Do you wish to recharge a bit more?” he stroked the long legs carefully.

“I go back to my team straight after?” Optimus murmured, not moving from his relaxed sprawl. No matter how tired he was, if Megatron continued to ‘face him after he woke he would never get back until the vorn was up.

“That is the plan, I have work to do, but I can do it here. So you won’t have to put up with the cuffs again,” Megatron nodded, hands still kneading leg plating. 

“Alright,” Optimus hummed, agreeing. He was already slipping into recharge, the overload having taken its toll, as well as being well fed and the relaxation… having not gotten proper recharge many nights only pushed him further along.

“Hmm,” Megatron waited until the mech was fully out, then lifted him all the way onto the berth and wrapped him in a light blanket. He left the tray of fuel and goodies by the berth, except for two for his own consumption, and then settled in to work.


	8. The vorn passes

When the Prime woke and fueled again he put his work down and escorted him out, blindfolded naturally. It would not do for the mech to know all the entrances to their home here on Earth. 

“Two earth weeks, Prime, and I expect a three earth day slot of your time,” that should be enough time to arrange everything for the mech. 

“Meeting here?” Optimus asked, indicating the patch of forest they were standing in. He had no desire to run into the rest of Megatron’s team during their ‘arrangement.’ He did not argue the time or the duration, though he would have to find some explanation, as he would have to find some explanation for what had happened this time, they knew Tarn had been chasing him, but that was all.

“Meeting here,” he didn’t nod, just confirming it before turning away and walking off. 

Optimus sighed and set off in the opposite direction, back to Detroit and his team planning what he was going to tell his team on the way, the trickiest one to convince would be Ratchet who would insist on a full medical… He was not looking forward to that.

* * *

The deal worked, it truly did. Megatron was almost surprised at the faithfulness Optimus used in following it to the letter… and perhaps, at times, a little bit beyond. Eventually the Allspark fragments were all found, and he made good on his promise, leaving Earth, and the fragments the Autobot’s held. The last had not been part of the deal, but he had to have a lure, didn’t he? They held some, he held some… 

Come and chase me, little Prime. 

And chase he did, him and his team. Across space until they were on the edge between Autobot territory and the free space that the Decepticons claimed. The deal was still very much in effect, and the fragments still very much apart. 

Optimus was not at all sure what game Megatron was playing after the last shard had been found and fought over. He pursued for the missing pieces Megatron held, but he knew that the Decepticon leader could easily defeat his team and take the shards they held. However he kept to their deal, still keeping it from his team, he was sure Ratchet knew, but was likely using ‘plausible deniability’ and never asked. It was a good strategy since the Elite Guard had almost caught wind a few times… 

“It’s almost time,” the slim chassis was lax and hot in his arms, vents still running on high for both of them. Megatron luxuriated in the feeling, knowing there were only one, perhaps two, relatively short meetings left of their agreement. He had taken meticulous care to keep the time, punitive and what not too. Tarn had, had to retrieve the little Prime a few times after all. 

However, a vorn did not last forever, and Optimus deserved to be reminded that Megatron had been ‘playing’ at this stalemate for as long as their deal was in place. It was his choice what to do about it though. 

Optimus huffed, not liking the reminder. He had been keeping time as he was sure Megatron had been too. The problem was; what next? Megatron could easily turn around and simply take the shards, or he could crush his team… or they could continue at this stalemate, but that was not very likely. He also could take himself and force him to be a pet… a berth slave. They could run back to Cybertron, but that was unlikely to work, and would not work if Megatron suspected such a thought before the end of their last meeting.

The problem was also that he did not want to run, did not want this to end. Ending meant facing reality again, it meant making a permanent choice. It was a choice he could not make. He was a loyal Autobot… but also a part of him actually enjoyed Megatron’s company, enjoyed these interludes. Even being ‘abducted’ by Tarn was not so horrible, each time that had happened he had not had a chance to contact Megatron with a counter time as he could not make the set one. He did not resist, so as annoyed as the DJD were there was nothing they could do to him. He had even, during the latest time, taunted Tarn a little, mentioning how Megatron had confessed confusion over how anyone could want a painful interface.

“Nothing to say?” Megatron rumbled with some annoyance. Optimus was not a mech who just blindly accepted things as they were, he was argumentative in the best of ways, questioning and keeping firmly to what was ‘right’. He was loyal… to a fault sadly. 

And yes, that annoyed Megatron plenty. 

“And what happens next? I know you have only been toying with us, my team, during this time. The Allspark needs to be reunited but I know that neither of us are willing to give up the pieces we hold,” Optimus growled frustrated, his mood completely ruined despite his frame still pleasantly aching.

"That is largely up to you, little Prime, and I have not been playing with you," in the beginning play had perhaps been the best term, but now? Well, it really was up to the little Prime how things would be. He could come willingly, or he could be delivered as a present once more. But he did not plan on spelling that out to the mech. Rather should have been obvious too...

No, the playing had been done and over with, and the only play had been at this ridiculous stalemate to satisfy his Autobot lover's sense of loyalty.

“I was not referring to our bargain, no, the whole stalemate thing with the shards, that has been the game,” Optimus had no idea what to call their ‘bargain’ anymore, it was no game as it was obvious feelings of some sort were involved.

This would be so much simpler if they were not from opposing factions. Also if Megatron had turned out to be even half the evil monster Autobot command painted him as, but Optimus was aware of how propaganda worked. But loyalty came first!

“Our bargain was never a game,” it had been a chance, a chance with limited success it seemed. Megatron untangled himself from both berth and lover, rising to fill two cubes and bring them back to the berth. He would not like having an unwilling mech in his berth, but if that was the price? Hm… 

“The Allspark isn’t going to fall into the hands of your beloved council, Optimus, I will make sure of that much, and you know that.”

Optimus accepted the cube handed to him. “I know… But I can’t just hand the shards over to you. And I have my team to think about too. They don’t deserve to be caught in the middle of this.”

It was a frustrating conundrum, one he had been wrestling with for a while now, with no success.

“Your team has survived this long, do you really think I would just cut them down?” just how obstinate was this Autobot lover of his? Megatron huffed heavily. 

“You could just hand them over, but you won’t. Too loyal to your precious cause… and what will they do with it then? Spawn more nameless, faceless masses to do their bidding. I can certainly not see them decide to suddenly try and spark individuals on purpose!” 

“And what would you do with it? Create more warriors for your army?” Having a name did not change anything if the mech was not educated and given choices, real choices. Optimus was frustrated that he could not actually deny Megatron’s claim. He himself had not earned his name until he had joined the academy after all.

“Give my so-called ‘army’ hope for a future, the sparklings they have been denied by your council for eons now. But perhaps you do not think warbuilds should have the right to offspring?” The question was born of anger, old and new.

“We at least would not force a new spark into an adult form, shove it out a door with a number as name and nothing but the knowledge of how to do one task imprinted on their processor! Our sparklings would be allowed to be sparklings and be allowed to choose their own fate!” 

“Sparklings?” Optimus asked, confused, he had no idea what Megatron was talking about.

“Sparklings, the youngling form of our species…” Megatron grunted with annoyance and shook his helmet. 

“I should not be surprised that you do not know that!” but he was, and it made him angry.

“I still don’t understand…” Optimus frowned, he knew it was unlikely for Megatron to completely fabricate something like this, very unlikely and very much out of character, but he had never heard of these ‘sparklings’ before, so he had no idea what to do with what Megatron was saying.

“Yes, I gathered,” the sneer was cold and Megatron rose to pace agitatedly.

“Perhaps you should have a little talk with your medic, I certainly won’t be able to explain to your satisfaction,” or more correctly put, Optimus had little reason to trust his words. Or at least thought he had little reason. 

Optimus curled up on the berth watching Megatron pace, any last lingering traces of his good mood completely ruined.

“He will ask where I heard about this from... But I suppose my crew does deserve to know the truth now. I can’t simply make these decisions on my own, not without explaining at least some of it to them,” Optimus sighed. But he had known for a while now that he would have to tell them the truth.

“That is entirely up to you, I’ve held to the very letter of our bargain, Tarn is the only one that knows and will be the only one to know until you decide to bring anyone else in on it,” Megatron growled darkly, not at all pleased that it kept coming back to this team of Optimus’. He loved them… And it rankled. 

A vorn of concessions and care, of giving and receiving little in return and he was still less than that team in the Autobot Prime’s mind and spark. Sometimes he really did wish he could obliterate them all. But even wishing he could made him feel a little queasy, knowing what Optimus would feel if he knew and worse, knowing what he would do if he did it. 

“I suppose you might find time to ask questions before our last meeting. I will retrieve the shards one way or another after that.”

Optimus nodded, “I know you have. And I know you will. That is all part of my dilemma,” Optimus knew that he did not need to spell it all out for Megatron.

“I will be telling my team, and only them and hopefully have come to a decision before our last meeting,” It was the best he could do, he would not renegade on his word, Megatron should know that by now.

“Hm,” Megatron didn’t stop his agitated pacing, but neither did he spoil for the fight he almost wanted. It wouldn’t serve either of them to fight, and it wouldn’t solve anything either.


	9. Confessing

Usually Optimus was relieved to be back with his crew. But this time felt different, it was different. He had to tell them. The looming problems were not something he could deal with alone. Approaching his team he felt almost like a traitor facing a firing squad. His thoughts kept turning back to Megatron, he had seemed… dissatisfied when they had parted this time, angsty, tense.

“What’s up?” Bumblebee was as jittery as ever and didn’t do well with sitting still and waiting. He hardly noticed that Optimus looked nervous. Ratchet did, Prowl did… Bulkhead seemed to be thinking of other things entirely. 

“Uh, well. Good you are all here. I have something I need to tell you all,” Optimus tried, honestly tried to act normally and hide how nervous he was. But he had never been really good at hiding how he felt.

“Oh and some things I need to ask you Ratchet.”

"Is this the 'thing' you 'haven't' been going to me about for the last few vorn?" Ratchet asked a bit cynically. He had a pretty good idea of what was to come...

“Yes, well not what I need to ask you, but that is related,” Optimus rubbed the back of his helm a little sheepishly.

“It all started back on Earth when the DJD came and took Starscream… Apparently,” Optimus huffed then sighed and forged ahead, “Apparently Megatron had been acting oddly. Tarn somehow found out the reason was because of me,” Optimus paused chewing on his lower lip. It would be painfully obvious already where this was going, he could see it in everyone's expressions.

"So far you haven't said anything we haven't guessed," Prowl's voice was quiet, but encouraging rather than condemning.

Optimus nodded relaxing a little at the encouragement, “Well, Tarn found our base when the rest of you were out. I managed to lead him out of Detroit, but some way into the forest his ability got the better of me. He had been using it all that time, but not for pain.”

Optimus looked away to try and hide his blush, “He, well, um, he ‘prepared me for his master’ removing my brands and tying me up…” Optimus nearly choked on his words, recalling that time still brought forth humiliation. It really was the worst part of it all, other than the situation that had forced him to recount all this to his team, that is.

"Yes, well, I remember how you looked when you returned," Ratchet interrupted, pointedly glancing at Bumblebee to make sure he kept his mouth shut and vocalizer on mute.

"That was the only time I had to reapply your brands though..."

Optimus smiled a little gratefully at Ratchet.

“I guess the main point is; I was brought to Megatron in a highly compromised state and given a choice under duress, to either become Megatron’s prisoner or make a deal with him for a vorn’s worth of time. Not in linear time, but the cumulative time of each _meeting_. I was later given a chance to make my own amendments, but the main part of the deal had to remain intact. The time is nearly up, one or two more meetings, if they are short,” Optimus forged ahead to finish, avoiding as much detail as he could manage.

"You are too honourable, Optimus," Ratchet rubbed his olfactory sensor. 

"So... now the deal is ending and so is our... what? Peace treaty?" Prowl was still quiet and still didn't judge.

“It’s not really a peace treaty,” Optimus sighed, “Megatron wants me to be as willing as possible given the circumstances, so that means no further duress on his end. And hurting any of you would count as duress apart from unavoidable battle damage. I don’t think his interest has waned. But the problem now is he has some shards and we have some. The Elite Guard won’t come to our rescue and once the deal is completed there is nothing stopping Megatron from taking the shards we have… and anything else he wants.”

“Which is you… but likely not the rest of us,” Prowl huffed, exchanging a look with Ratchet and then getting up to usher Bulkhead and Bumblebee from the room. Under protest from the younger mechs, but really… 

“So…” Ratchet moved closer, and sat down. His optics were calm and he made very sure not to seem judgmental. 

“Ratchet, during the last meeting Megatron mentioned something. The reason he is so bent on getting the Allspark. What are sparklings?” Optimus asked, he was lost and confused, those the dominant emotions now that the nervousness had dissipated.

"Sparklings," Ratchet frowned and rubbed his olfactory sensor. Well, the young Prime certainly wasn't asking easy questions was he?

"Ah, when exposed to the All Sparks energy a mech or femme spark can... bud. The process is helped if they mate with another, spark sharing mind you, within a few orn of that exposure. The bud will break from the parent spark and orbit it, eventually growing strong enough to be moved into a small frame... think drone size. If the small mechling, sparkling, is given sufficient fuel and additives the spark will grow stronger and the chassis can slowly be upgraded to... well, bigger, depending largely on the parent sparks."

Ratchet frowned, shaking his head.

"Why would Megatron mention sparkling to you? The council banned that form of procreation... oh, long before the war."

“It was from a minor argument involving who would use the Allspark for what. I had never heard of sparklings before. But why would the council ban it?” Optimus frowned a horrible suspicion beginning to grow in his spark.

“Well…” Ratchet frowned, “at first it wasn’t a ban… Not really? They closed the temple of Primus and you had to have special permission to go there and be granted a chance at a new spark. It was, they cited… I think it was a lack of resources? I wasn’t very old then, and it…” didn’t really make sense, he didn’t remember any shortages of energon until well after that first shut down of the great temple. By the time he was an adult it was just how it was, and then the cold constructed started to show up. 

“...” about the same time as no more sparklings were seen, no more carrying mechs or femmes. 

“Lack of resources? But wasn't that during the golden age? What happened after?” The sensation began to gnaw at his spark. Something was not right in all this.

“I honestly never thought about it… by the time I was an adult it was the norm. But no, it doesn't really make any sense, does it?” Ratchet frowned, then shook his head, “I have no answer for you there, what did Megatron want to do with the All Spark? Make an army?” 

“No,” Optimus shook his helm.

“He wanted sparklings, hope for his mechs,” Optimus frowned further, it seemed Megatron truly wanted to settle with a normal life, a family like Sari and her father, or any other number of examples they had seen on Earth, “I had asked the same.”

“And you believed him?” it was not an accusation, but rather a curious and even mellow question. Ratchet wasn’t sure he believed it, but he was open to know why Optimus might. After all, Megatron had literally done nothing but run since they left Earth behind. No attacks, no battles, no taunting. And even with Omega Supreme awake… The repaired Nemesis could have flattened them at any time. It was a flagship in a war fleet. No contest at all. 

“Yes I do. His tone and surprise when I told him I didn't know what sparklings were. It felt like a goad, like he was trying to rub in that he would allow his mechs something that under the council I would never get to experience. And there was longing there too. I think he was being sincere,” Optimus fidgeted, uncertain what to do, this it honestly hurt thinking about it.

“Hm,” Ratchet hummed and leaned back in his seat. The goad would undoubtedly have worked if Optimus had known, and had had any form of wish to carry, sire or raise a sparkling. But without knowing what one was… 

“And how did he react when you asked what a sparkling was then?” 

“Annoyance even anger, obviously not directed at me though,” Optimus huffed, “It was obviously directed at the council.”

“Annoyed that his goad wouldn’t work and anger that you hadn’t been told… and by extension, that no one was told,”


	10. Decision

“Perhaps. Ratchet, to your knowledge why did the war start?” Optimus felt a need to know the answer even as he also felt afraid of what he might hear. But it was already too late, he already doubted and he needed to make an impossible choice soon, very soon. If this helped it would be worth the pain.

“Easy questions you have this orn, Prime,” Ratchet’s dryly sarcastic words were followed by another head shake. 

“I don’t know, honestly, Optimus, I don’t know. I do know that it’s not as simple as you and the other kids were told, it wasn’t so easy as evil versus good, and it certainly isn’t now! I didn’t experience the lack of fuel and the poorness on my own frame, I had Creators that took care of me and gave me a good education. But I did also work in the slums, and I saw… bad stuff. I don’t know if the Decepticons were right in the things they did in the name of freedom, but neither do I know if the council is, hm, well, in their case I do know they are not as ‘pure and guiltless’ as they portray themselves.”

He paused for a long time, optics not really looking at anything.

“I joined the Autobots as a medic because I wanted to save lives. I saw nasty things during the war… but not all of them were by Decepticon hands.” 

“So, not as black and white as the council would have us believe. Ratchet, what do you think I should do? I know that either way unless a miracle happens Megatron will get hold of the shards we have. But we have a chance here and now to influence at least some of the future,” Optimus nibbled on his lower lip, his spark hurt but could he give up his Autobot ties?

“What will happen if we go back without the shards?” Optimus was almost afraid of the answer, afraid he knew what it would be, no matter how unfair. And it would be unfair, unless he was mistaken…

“...” Ratchet had wondered himself what would happen if they returned to Cybertron with just the shards they had. He hadn’t wondered why they had not, because he’d… sort of known. It had been rather hard not to realize what Optimus came to him for the first time even if nothing had been said and he’d just repainted the brands, no questions asked. And he’d seen that toy, something he probably should never tell Optimus. 

“I honestly don’t want to think about that.” 

Optimus’ shoulders slumped and the nibbling turned into a bite. He sighed heavily, “Unless I make a good choice we are all screwed aren't we? We can’t go back without all the shards, and I can’t go before the end of the last meeting and if you try to run while I am with Megatron… well that won’t end well.”

Optimus found a seat and sat down hard burying his helm in his hands, “I can’t believe the council would do that sort of thing. But… it feels all too much like the truth.” It tore at him to admit that, but also felt liberating.

Ratchet snorted, though the sound wasn’t really derisive of the Prime. 

“I can… they are just mechs, Optimus, and they have been in power for a very long time, most of them. I don’t think they are necessarily bad, evil… but some are. If you take any number of random mechs there will always be some of them that deviates. Some to the good, some to the bad, it is just fact.”

“Maybe Megatron is right, it is time for change. I’m not saying he is right in how, but this lack of choice…” Optimus stood again slowly wandering over to a console, picking at the buttons and seams.

“Ratchet. Would you be able to forgive me if I let Megatron take the shards and made a deal with him for your, for everyone's safety, amnesty, if you want to go back to Cybertron or a colony or become neutral or, I don’t know?” He looked back at Ratchet spark feeling fragile, bruised, painful, on the verge of breaking. It would be a betrayal of the Autobots, but not his own morals.

“I don’t think any one of us would let you go alone,” Ratchet pressed his dermas together, “and what is there to forgive?” he meant that, completely. 

“Honestly the council and the Elite Guard have shown us time and again that, except for a few individuals among them, they don’t care what happens to us. They don’t even care what happens to the All Spark as far as I can see…”

“Ratchet… I. I would be offering the only thing I can willingly give. Myself. Megatron has proven he can… I won’t be unhappy. But I can’t ask you to follow me there,” Optimus’ expression turned pleading as he silently begged the medic to understand what he was saying. He had to do this, they did not have to follow him there though.

“And what do you think will happen if we return to Cybertron, or any place where the Elites can get to us, without you or the fragments? No thank you, Prime! I think I’ll take being in a Decepticon brig with a chance at freedom over that! And I think the rest will agree on that too… Once someone gets it though ‘Bee’s processor what is happening,” the last was added for a bit of humor, even if it fell a little flat. 

“Also… you going to Megatron won’t be kept a secret for long, even if we were welcomed back to start out, I don’t think our welcome would last long after that was made known.”

“You could still go to Neutral territory, and it’s not like I plan on taking the Decepticon oath,” Optimus knew that would not matter, not back on Cybertron, not to the council and the elites. Despite himself his lips twitched at the try for humour Ratchet made.

“And the Elites could track us down or have us delivered on a silver platter,” Ratchet shrugged lightly. 

“Either we all go… or we all try to run,” even knowing that running would most definitely end up with them in a Decepticon brig at best and offline at worst. 

“Running will never work. It’s your choice. But I can see your point,” Optimus nodded, before all of this he would have been more afraid for their safety in Decepticon hands, but now and especially under these circumstances he felt Megatron might be willing to listen.

“I can’t talk for the others, but I don’t think there will be much difference in their thinking,” Ratchet shrugged, “we’re not stupid, Prime, even if you did your best in hiding it. It got rather obvious when the ‘Cons stopped trying to squash us.” 

Optimus gave a small half smile, “I hope it won’t be too difficult to convince them, otherwise it will be up to you to convince them when Megatron demands I come again.”

Optimus sighed and looked at his brands, mixed feelings swelling in his spark, he wanted to scrub them off but also treasure them. He just couldn’t reconcile it all yet. But if he went down this path then he would have to remove them. He knew that while it had been under the deal Megatron had tolerated his Autobrands, but he would not under a far more permanent basis.

"If it makes you feel any better... the council didn't make the brand, they stole it. Right off Solus Prime's statue. Once upon a time it was the brand of the science branch. Solus was the great Smith after all," Ratchet offered a tight smile, "she's probably rotating in her mausoleum at the perversion of its meaning."

“Solus Prime?” Optimus muttered confused but Ratchet's words did help. He had no right to wear the mark then, and neither should it be worn until or unless it was in the original intent and meaning.

“Why have you remained an Autobot all this time if you knew all this? I mean you could have been neutral and still helped mecha.”

"She was one of the first Primes," Ratchet flapped a hand dismissively. 

"And I had to be an Autobot to help where I was really needed, on the battlefield. If I'd just run in there I'd have been shot at by both factions."

“First Primes? Ratchet you don’t mean Prime as in the title I hold, do you?” Optimus ventured a guess, Primes as in his rank would not be worth a mausoleum or a statue. 

"Kid, this is not the time to talk theology, but no," Ratchet heaved a huff and stood up, "I'm going to have a talk with the rest... and with Omega. You are going to go recharge for a bit, it looks to me like you haven't had much of that in a couple of cycles. Ah! Medic's order, even Primes' have to listen to those, so off!" he pointed sternly at the door.

“...No, not a lot. I only really get recharge there when Megatron has something urgent that needs his attention or I get knocked out, Uh. Not that he has hurt me during a meeting,” Optimus blushed deeply at that but obeyed going to the door and towards his room.

"Humph... not sure I wanted to know that, kid," Ratchet muttered, but there was a slight grin on his derma rather than disapproval. A mech could be a bit jealous...


	11. Chapter 11

The time and coordinance came as usual this time only three orn later. Things were not fully settled but at least everyone understood. This time Optimus told everyone where he was going. He would do his part and hope Megatron would accept his proposal.

"Welcome back," there was something watchful behind the greeting. Megatron couldn't help it... He had not managed to give the mech much time, and was not at all sure what the response to that would be.

Optimus smiled, greeting Megatron by name, but there was a shadow lurking in his spark. He still had yet to reconcile whether he had been betrayed or if he was betraying the Autobots. 

“I have talked with my team. They are not all convinced but I think I have found a suitable course of action to follow. Will this be the last or will there another?” It was a way of asking how much time they had. If it was the last then Bumblebee may still be a problem, he had the hardest time accepting it of everyone, despite what he had gone through at Sentinel’s hands.

"I promised you two more, so there will be another..." Megatron nodded, slowly, and stepped aside, gesturing the smaller mech forward.

Optimus nodded and stepped forwards, this time with far less trepidation than any other time.

“That will be beneficial to me convincing some of my crew of the course of action I have chosen. Would you prefer to discuss it this time or wait until the vorn is up?” Optimus wanted it out in the open but would defer to what Megatron wished in the end it would not matter, not really.

"If you wish to talk I have nothing against it," but technically he wasn't there to talk... 

"Do you want a conference room, or will my quarters suffice?"

“Your quarters will be fine, nothing needs to be finalised this orn,” This should also give Megatron time to think about what it meant before having to make a decision on it.

"Very well," the trip was familiar, but it lacked most of the anticipation it usually built. Megatron certainly had misgivings about this... 

“Being realistic there is only one viable option. As much as it pains me, my team has been abandoned, betrayed by the Autobots. I had not wanted to see it before. I know offering the shards would not be much since you will likely have little trouble taking them anyway once our deal is over. But I do have something hopefully of worth to you in exchange for the continued safety of my team,” Optimus paused trying to figure out just how to word this right.

“I… I offer myself, willingly, to you. We can’t go back to Cybertron, the neutrals could betray us…” Optimus struggled to find words, he really should have planned what to say but too late now.

"Your team..." Megatron rumbled noncommittally, watching the smaller mech with blank optics. It was pretty much what he had expected.

"And what would you have me do with them?"

“Well Ratchet explained about sparklings. And I figured that they would require a stable world rather than a drifting armada. Integration into civilian style jobs? I am not really sure what each of them would want, but they deserve a chance at a proper life just as your own mech do,” internally Optimus cursed himself, of course Megatron would bring up such concerns, why had he not thought of them himself?

"I see, and what do you expect for yourself?" hiding the team away on Pyrovar, Charr or another colony world wouldn't be much of a problem. 

“A chance at a new life too. To allow you what this original deal of ours seems to have started. I… I just don’t want to doubt my place, my worth,” Again Optimus struggled, but this time with the shadows within himself. He did not want to doubt anymore.

"Come here," Megatron gestured again, to the spot in front of him. He could honestly say it was not what he wanted to hear. But it was better than the mech thinking he'd be some sort of plaything. 

Optimus obeyed moving to stand before Megatron, he was a little nervous, uncertain of what to expect now. At least Megatron did not seem upset or angry.

"What do you think I want?" he did not specify, or even do anything but make sure the mech before him couldn't look away. Megatron wanted no lies nor any attempt at placating him.

“I don’t really know,” Optimus wanted to look away as he tried to think but the gentle but insistent grip on him prevented that.

“I know you want me, have since before Tarn brought me to you. But I don’t know why or to what extent. I do know you want a place your people can live without being persecuted,” Optimus huffed, being as thorough in his answer as he was also vague.

"Mmm," Megatron hummed thoughtfully, stroking pale blue cheek plating with his thumb.

"I had rather seen you come to me out of want... But I will take what I can get. It is a deal, little Prime, the shards and you for the safety of your team and new lives for them on a Decepticon colony world. I will even promise you that you can go with them, see that the bargain is held in reality."

“Who says there is no want on my side? Perhaps not at the start but I am willing to give you a real chance,” Optimus admitted spark aching a little, but here was a possible chance at true happiness.

“I would like that,” Optimus managed to twist his helm enough to press a shy kiss to Megatron’s hand.

"..." Megatron decided not to comment, instead leaning in for a true kiss. 

"I don't think this time will be much like you are used to. I'd like for you to look at information on the colony worlds. Perhaps you can then suggest where your team might find a home. I shall find tasks to occupy myself."

Optimus frowned for a moment a little put out, but then the expression smoothed.

“I can’t say if they would all want to stay together, nor speak for all of their interests. We are still learning about each other and this will be completely different than before where a common goal or task brought us all together. But I suppose given time they will be able to travel between colonies to find a place that suits them best? At least it will be interesting,” Optimus hummed, processors already trying to figure out what the colonies would be like.

"I am more interested in you giving them information, than in you giving us any. And of course... I will not say no if you want company," another kiss, then he rose and stretched. 

"The console is yours to use, you can download to a pad too."

Optimus nodded feeling very much surprised and off balance, not in a bad way but still not something he knew how to deal with. Of course later he would want some fun, he had brought the toy, and he wanted it, not just for the deal. And that too left his processors spinning. He retreated to the console, as he had said the info would be interesting and he needed the distraction right now.


	12. Studying

Megatron left his quarters, but only for about a joor. When he returned it was with a tray of fuel and candy, and an arm load of pads with data work he might as well look at.

Optimus looked up from the console, he felt much better for the distraction, it was as interesting as he had thought it would be.

“There are far more colonies than I had thought there would be. Some seem pretty small but a few appear to have a greater population than Cybertron has currently or at least the capacity for that,” Optimus arched and stretched purposefully showing off his frame a little bit.

“No one in my generation has any clue that Decepticons can live so peacefully…” Optimus could not help but talk about what he had been looking at, it was interesting, and helped confirm that he had indeed made the right choice.

"Many are work colonies, the populations fluid as workers cycle in and out as is needed and wanted. Charr and Pyrovar are the largest and Bell not far behind them," Megatron set down his burdens and went to glance at the console screen. He stroked a slim shoulder pauldron, but kept it chaste. 

"Feel free to fuel, I'll work over there," he gestured to the berth where he'd haphazardly tossed the pads.

Optimus hummed a little, pressing lightly into the touch. Megatron had always been very tactile with him, but never before now had he appreciated the contact as much.

“I see, makes sense,” Optimus stood and snagged a cube. He had some information to sort through and download onto the small selection of empty pads he had. He always carried some around since his time working in the archives. One never knew when one might need a blank pad.

Once the basic information on the smaller colonies was downloading Optimus stood again, deciding it was time for a break and, if Megatron was amiable, a bit of fun.

Megatron had long since acquired the skill to concentrate even when great distractions were near. It did not mean he wasn't very aware of the smaller mech, in his space in an unfamiliar way.

Optimus nibbled on a few treats and selected another cube as he waited for Megatron. He curled up on the end of the berth so he would be out of the way.

"Waiting for a download?" Megatron rumbled, lowering the report to look at his berth partner.

"Or looking for a break."

“Both,” Optimus purred, rolling onto his back, showing off his chassis a little and incidentally the small bulge the toy made in his abdominal plating.

"I see," the report joined the pile, though Megatron remained seated, looking his fill. Mostly their meetings had been about getting the most out of limited time... Soon they would have all the time in the world. 

Optimus shifted back around and picked up his cube again, sipping from it as he watched Megatron, frame and field still inviting.

"And you want something now?" it was not hard to guess, but he would like to know more. Have more of an invitation...

“Yes, unless of course you are not interested at this time. Then I suppose I shall have to take care of myself,” Optimus frowned a little at the pile of pads Megatron had brought with him, there were quite a few. Perhaps Megatron didn’t have time, but then why had he scheduled the meeting for now?

"When have I ever not wanted you?" Megatron lifted an optical ridge. It was never the want that was the problem... 

"Perhaps you might like a bit of play?"

Optimus leveled a mildly incredulous look at Megatron for a moment and decided to just be blunt.

“Yes, I would very much like what I had expected to happen during this meeting, like every other time. I want you to interface with me,” Saying it like that made him blush but really what else could he have meant with his posing, and there was that expectation that had not yet been met. Though Megatron had said this time would be different, but only after he had mentioned and detailed the new deal!

"Sometimes it is nice to hear, little Prime," Megatron smiled, shifting and crossing his legs as he beckoned the other closer with a claw. 

"I've always been demanding of you, knowing you like at least some of it...?"

Optimus caught the questioning note and huffed, optical ridge lifting even as he crawled closer, careful not to dip the berth too much in one spot and topple the datapads.

“I would have let you know one way or another if you did something I didn’t like,” Optimus replied a little dryly, that should have been obvious. He crawled right into Megatron’s lap, no misinterpretations this time!

"So you say, but then... you have never expressed much in the way of preferences either. Having you here all the time will necessitate changes, it can't all be on my dictates," it could... but it would hardly be a desirable end. Megatron desired no such control.

“I prefer my valve over my spike,” They had not done much with his spike though so naturally Megatron would not have really known that though. Optimus didn't really know what else could be meant though. They had discussed a few things such as pain play and pet play as no go territory but what else was there?

"And I prefer my spike, that was hardly what I meant... Even if I could, holding you as a berth prettie would be a gross waste of talents and skills," Megatron stroked slowly down the slim mech's back. 

Optimus arched into the touch, encouraging more, “What do you mean then?” he did want to get to the ‘facing but this seemed rather important, something that should be discussed sooner rather than later.

“Our meetings have been… a bit of vacation time, for both of us I imagine. Time I could give to you, and only you bar for a few emergencies. Once you are here permanently we will have to make it into life, every orn life. There will be more emergencies, there will certainly be times where I have more work and less time for things like this,” Megatron paused his speaking, though not his petting and huffed deeply, almost tiredly. 

“I would never demand that you become a pleasure’bot. Sitting in my quarters waiting until such time as I had for you, living only to please me. Had I wanted that I could have kept you when Tarn threw you at my pedes on Earth. Like he intended me to. So what is it you want out of this, little Prime? What kind of life would you want, as a civilian mate to a war leader?” 

“Mate?” Optimus repeated softly, scarcely believing that Megatron had chosen to use that word.

“Well, I… I enjoy the peace of archival work. I did that before I chose to join the academy. I am actually proficient in a number of ancient dialects,” Optimus admitted still turning that one word over in his processors.

“Mate,” Megatron calmly repeated. 

“Well, that is a talent that could be useful… we have a lot of texts from before the golden age, things written by ancient warbuilds. Most of it is archaic and unreadable to us, since most of us haven’t had much in the way of education. Perhaps you might wish to educate, or translate,” he shrugged one shoulder, hand stroking lower, stopping just above the aft before traveling back up to start all over. 

“I could do both, take on students who are interested to help translate and possibly the full work of an archivist. It will have to be only one or two at a time though,” Optimus wriggled temptingly in Megatron’s lap disappointed that so far Megatron was keeping his touch chaste.

“Would you be happy with that?” this time his hand slipped lower, cupping the curvy aft for a moment, squeezing. 

“Knowledge needs to be preserved, history helps us from repeating the mistakes of the past. I enjoyed my work in the Archives on Cybertron, but I was always… frustrated that much of it was barred from access. This will be a chance at what I have always wanted, history,” Optimus shrugged, “Yeah I think I will be happy.”

“Then it would be yours,” Megatron nodded calmly, “I wouldn’t want you to feel overlooked, or lost here.” 

Tarn might even warm a bit to the little Autobot, former, if he made himself useful. Which was also a part of this that Megatron kept firmly in processor. 

Instead of responding verbally Optimus pulled himself up to kiss Megatron. He wanted and Megatron was just dragging it out talking!

Megatron hummed with some amusement, even as he responded to the kiss, and supported the smaller mech. Impatient, his little Prime… He would have hardly thought that of him when they started this. 

Optimus purred, licking at Megatron’s lips, begging to deepen the kiss. He wanted this, and he needed some relief from the toy in his valve. He had never tried having it stuffed in him for that long voluntarily. 

“Hm,” Megatron rumbled, his other hand moving from back to back of the smaller mech’s helm and he took over the kiss. Taking, because Optimus allowed him to. The rumble fell into an outright growl. 

Optimus moaned into the kiss, letting Megatron have the control, his hands no longer needed to support himself moving in familiar patterns, not too much for now, but indicating interest in progressing this in other ways too.


	13. Want

And impatient, though if he had followed the usual rules Megatron couldn’t blame him. The stretcher, even without the vibration mode active, had to be the Pit as it rubbed against agitated, exposed nodes. 

“Is it bad, little Prime?” his rumble held a hint of laughter, but only a hint.

Optimus nodded and opened his panel, far too embarrassed to verbalise his reply. Really the way his valve dripped said it all, he was more than ready and had been for a while now.

"You can ask," Megatron rumbled, slowly moving his hands to pull out the toy.

"I would like that."

“I did, kind of, then all the talk happened. Yes I am happy to have a job I actually want to do, but I did ask,” Optimus huffed petulantly though the effect was somewhat ruined by his mewling as the toy slowly slid free from the grip of his valve.

“Kind of… isn’t asking,” Megatron rumbled, a teasing note to his voice. 

“I did say I wanted to interface, and that meant then not a quarter or half a joor later!” Optimus glared with as much heat as he could manage, which was not much, at Megatron, showing his disapproval for the teasing.

“Well, perhaps you should sound a bit more assertive,” Megatron finally slid the toy free, dropping it with little care. Lubricant splattered to his leg plating, and the toy itself left a wet smear on its way to the berth surface.

“I’m hardly used to an equal relationship, I’m being careful…” 

“You know how embarrassed saying things like that makes me. How can I be assertive when my plating feels like it wants to melt?!” Optimus still refused to concede defeat, and well Megatron would just have to try harder if he truly wanted him to be his mate. 

“It’s hot, watching you struggling with it… wanting it, not being able to say it without flushing hot and getting all wet and excited,” Megatron growled again, excited by the prospect of interfacing as much as what he was saying. It was the truth nevertheless. 

“See you do know, so how could I be assertive in the light of that?” Optimus pressed even as his fields flaired with hot arousal at the growling.

“You being assertive is arousing,” Megatron pointed out, “the fact that it flusters you and arouses you is an added and also arousing bonus. Are you insinuating I shouldn’t find you arousing?” 

He knew what the mech meant, that his knowing made it… unnecessary. He happened to not agree on that point. Just like he didn’t have to slide a finger into the well prepared valve, but he liked to do it anyway, so he did it. 

Optimus frowned about to reply, only to gasp as a clawed finger was slid into his wet and ready valve. The pause gave him time to think.

“So you are saying that my… saying that statement makes me sound assertive, but was this not all about my not being assertive enough? And no I am not insinuating that, if that were the case we would not be here at all,” Optimus smirked, proud of having thought of that in the condition he was currently in.

“You aren’t being assertive enough, or perhaps it will help to reformulate that… You are not being dirty enough. You demurely ask for an interface, but what you want is my spike in you, filling you up even better than your toy. You want me to move inside you, to come inside you so your abdomen swells with my transfluid. You want to feel full and used… Sometimes the desires are even more detailed than that, you want me over you, or you want to bounce on my spike like you are about to do,” his panel clicked back, said spike pressurizing up between them while he moved his one finger inside the smaller mech. 

“You want hard and fast, or you want slow and tender. You want me to growl at you, tell you how dirty you are, how much I enjoy using you. You want me to purr sweet words, declare the affection you know I have for you,” Megatron paused again, though the growl continued as a wordless rumble. 

“How will I know, Optimus, when you don’t say the words…” 

Optimus whimpered and tried to hide as he blushed hot. His temperature jumping as the dirty words continued. He whined, “Not fair,”

However Optimus’ valve had other ideas, it rippled and clenched at the ideas presented to it, not at all satisfied with the finger barely filling it after the stretcher toy.

“No, not fair at all…” Megatron rumbled on, ignoring what the mech meant and grinning rather evilly. 

“How can I ever hope to give you all you need and crave when you won’t teach me? We hardly know each other, I can’t read if you want hard and fast, or slow and tender. I want to do right by you, leave you satisfied and happy every time…”

Pushing through the embarrassment Optimus felt a large measure of annoyance. Megatron was doing this on purpose. Reaching down with one hand and up with the other, Optimus got a tight but not painful grip on both Megatron’s spike and his neck cabling, glaring up at the mech.

“You obviously know me well enough to tease me constantly, but have you thought perhaps I don’t like being teased all the time?” Optimus hissed pushing all his annoyance through into his words.

“Mm, now that is assertive…” Megatron rumbled agreeably and his spike gave an interested twitch in the tight grip. 

Optimus gaped for a moment before his optics narrowed a steely determination gripping him.

“So far you have been all talk and very little action. Perhaps it is time you remedy that. You are not the one who spent joor with a toy stuffed up your valve after all,” Optimus locked optics with Megatron still not moving his hands. His arousal was still high as was his embarrassment but in this his irritation won out.

“Well… I will grant you that,” Megatron rumbled agreeably and slowly slid his one finger from the valve. He didn’t think that Optimus would try to harm him, but he was going to err on the side of caution. 

“It looks so lovely though, the little bulge and the way you occasionally shift as it slowly increases its size. Of course… you look even better with me inside,” he pursed his thin derma, “will you ride me, Optimus? Or should I lay you out on the berth and do all the work?” 

“It is not the toy that is the problem. It is your teasing when I am in a state where I clearly do not need teasing or further riling,” Maintaining optic contact Optimus used the hand in Megatron’s neck cabling, being careful not to actually cause damage, he shifted himself so he could line his valve up with the tip of the huge spike.

“It’s not all teasing,” Megatron pointed out, though he was still grinning. The expression was edged with anticipatory hunger now though. He did want inside that valve, and it was a tease from Optimus now… that hot wetness against his spike tip. 

“Nor meant to be evil.” 

“Well it is when I am this worked up,” Optimus shook his helm, arousal taking back control, now that his frustrations had been aired.

Slowly he sank down onto the spike, shifting his grip as he did to better spots to help him control his descent. His valve rippled in appreciation trying to suck the spike in further, faster.

“Perhaps, but that too is something I need to learn,” Megatron supported the mech, but didn’t attempt to control his movements, nor disguise that the actions were having quite the effect. Toy or no toy, Optimus was always tight, near to the point of too much. He couldn’t have kept his growl from deepening had he tried. 

“I hope you don’t require more lessons after this one,” Optimus purposefully clenched his valve as hard as he could since his vocaliser would not cooperate with producing a hiss, coming out with whines and mewls instead.

Megatron groaned in surprise, though the slight pain didn’t so much phase him as it amped the pleasure he felt. It wasn’t precisely a tactic his little, reluctant, lover had employed before. 

“I don’t know…” he gritted his denta, “your temper is alluring.” 

“I am sure you will find other ways to evoke it,” This time he managed to get a short mildly annoyed tone. Optimus let up the pressure and automatically slid down further drawing a ragged moan from his vocals.

“But will those ways end in this?” Megatron rumbled back, vents hitching and claws twitching on the warm plating as he fought not to take control. Well, he was used to having control… 

“Perhaps we could find other ways to come to this without getting me mad at you,” the acidity still showed through in the grit of his derma as he continued to slide further down the spike, far more controlled again now.

“Everything has merit, little Prime, but you are not usually willing to be assertive. I’m trying to show you that it has merits, so you might want it outside of us arguing about it. You seem to be enjoying it…” there was only the barest of questioning in the growl, but Megatron was doing his best there. With a small mech slowly taking him inside his valve it was hard to keep on track. 

“You are the extent of my explorations outside of vanilla ‘facing. I need time to get used to other ideas, to be comfortable with it,” Optimus did hiss this time as something really sensitive was rubbed against inside his valve.

“See, this I also did not know,” Megatron pointed out, his growl softening a little. He had not actually realized, no, since the mech had never told him ‘no’ for anything. He had assumed some of that was fear, and had done his best not to be too overpowering. The mech was young, yes, but young did not necessarily mean inexperienced and Optimus had never seemed that! 

“You could ask things,” Optimus huffed as his aft plating finally met Megatron’s pelvic plating. He began the agonising task of slowly lifting himself up again, though faster than he had slid down.

“Could I have? Would you have answered, truly? We had a bargain, and that is all,” Megatron huffed deeply, “we both had roles to play, for a time we played not even thinking about it. If it had continued like that you would be trying to run now, not be riding me and loving every second of it.”

“Is that how you really think it was? Yes, we had our deal but as far as I was aware it was not ‘that’ limiting. Do you think that is all it ever was to me?” Optimus felt confused, and a little hurt at that, he was a mech not a drone. He paused for a moment as he struggled to deal with the tide of feelings.

“I hoped it was more… But all you ever brought up was your team, your responsibilities. I wanted you to want me, but I could hardly force that into a bargain, now could I?” Megatron tightened his grip, very sure that he did not want the smaller mech to bolt. 

“And you expected me to be a monster… I admit I used that to force the deal into place, and to keep you in line. But I’m just a mech, I do not read thoughts anymore than you do!” 

He would have to answer that… “Of course I would bring up those things, my team, they matter to me and I am responsible for them. It was very hard to come up with this… compromise for my faith, morals and desires. You have no idea how hard it was for me to accept, to even see how the Autobot council had been treating us. But I faced that because of what you made me feel. And otherwise it was an impossible situation.”

Optimus looked away, fighting back a lump in his throat; this was not a good conversation to have while interfacing but they apparently really needed to have it.

“Don’t,” the word was not a bark, not even a growl, it was soft, “don’t look away, don’t be ashamed… don’t hide from me.” 

It might be impossible to have any of that, but it was the very last Megatron wanted for the mech to do when it came to this. 

“I’m jealous… at your affection for your team. At your loyalty, because it’s not mine…” 

“That is not something I can or ever want to change. But I assure you, you have a part of me my team will never have,” Optimus looked back, “I am inherently loyal. I had to break my loyalties to the Autobots. I did that for you, and as a way out of that impossible situation that I could actually live with.”

“For me? One orn I will prove to you that I am worthy of that, all of that… I promise you that nothing will happen to your team, Optimus, not by my hand or the hands of my people,” there was not much else he could say or promise. Nothing that would likely be believed at least… 

Optimus lifted himself up to share a kiss, valve rippling at the play of nubs and ridges along its nodes. It seemed he could more than live with this, as soon as Megatron, as soon as they both fully understood what this actually was.


End file.
